


bloody love （上）

by QIQIjiji



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIQIjiji/pseuds/QIQIjiji
Summary: 划重点 ：只是一辆🚗呀双黑化来着 我的预想里基有点病娇和占有欲爆棚靠墙play  颜射  僵硬的文笔
Kudos: 6





	bloody love （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 划重点 ：只是一辆🚗呀  
> 双黑化来着 我的预想里基有点病娇和占有欲爆棚  
> 靠墙play 颜射 僵硬的文笔

”因为我爱你……所以你也只能爱我一个人，对吧哥哥”

在不久之前，Thor 与一个优秀的女孩子 Jane 坠入了爱河，Jane 在 Thor 眼里看来优雅得体，贤惠善良，Thor 愿意为了他付出一切

再一次下班后，Thor 将 Jane 带回了自己的家，Loki 一看到他回来就笑吟吟的走上前，但那个笑容看到了他身后的 Jane 似乎不得有一些僵硬了

"这是 Jane 小姐，你带她去二楼看看" "Jane 这是 Loki " Thor 将他们两简单的介绍了一下，便把 Jane 交给了 Loki ，看着他们有说有笑的上楼，Thor 便去厨房准备晚饭

"嘿，下来吃饭了！" Thor 朝楼上喊到，结果一点动静都没有，但他走到了 Loki 的房前，并推开虚掩着的门，眼前的一切让他不敢相信。

Loki 右手拿着匕首，Jane 早已化为一具尸体倒在了血红的地毯上，但 Loki 笑着，甚至是那种可以说得上天真的笑着

"你，你都干了些什么！" Thor 实在是无法相信，刚刚还和 Loki 有说有笑的 Jane 小姐，就这么倒在血红的地毯上  
"没啥。" Loki 漫不经心的玩着匕首，回答道

Thor 觉得这一切都像是上天给他开了个玩笑 "你杀了她"  
"没错！哥哥，我爱你，所以嘛，你也只能爱我一个，不是吗，bro～" 说着，Loki 从刀柄上用食指沾了一点血，用殷红的小舌舔掉，有一些沾到了唇上，他也满满的有舌头舔掉了

Loki 手上的血，地毯上的血，Jane 尸体上的血，在Thor 现在看来，是那么的刺眼，但也充满了挑衅的意义

Loki 还在用挑衅的眼神看着他，他现在也不知道自己要干什么，一手就扣住 Loki 的两只手，强硬的把他推到了墙边，霸道而凶狠的吻上血色的唇，他在 Loki 的唇上轻轻的撕咬，又把舌头伸入 Loki 的口中，强势的搜刮着 Loki 口腔的每一处，Thor 吸允着 Loki 的舌头和嘴唇，发出了暧昧的水声。在退出 Loki 口中的时候在两人之间拉出了暧昧的银丝。

"啊～嘶" 等到 Thor 放过了 Loki 的嘴后，Loki 感觉自己的嘴唇生疼生疼的

可是还没等 Loki 反应过来，Thor 开始用舌头解开一个一个一个的解开 Loki 衬衫的 纽扣，他直接粗暴的撤下自己的领带，毫不留情的把 Loki 的手，交叉的绑在了头顶，在 Loki 的锁骨以及胸前留下色情的红痕

随着 Thor 的亲吻，Loki 感觉到了下体的阵阵空虚

“哈……Thor 别” Thor 扯下来碍事的西装裤，用非人的尺寸直接干进了 Loki 未尽人事的后穴

“嗯…好疼…啊…” Loki 感觉到了撕心裂肺般的痛感，但他也感觉到了下身被填满的快感  
Thor 的揣着粗气快速的抽插了起来，他现在只想把这个占有欲爆棚的混蛋时时刻刻都带上自己的印记，穴里永远含着自己的精液

Thor 一边耸动着腰杆，一只手蹂躏着 Loki 胸前的两个红点，他用中指和食指夹住乳头，加紧蹂躏，少年的胸部被玩的红肿发红

“啊…停下…这太过" Loki 本就未经人世，现在过多的快感让他控制不住自己消散的理智

"哈啊....." Loki 硬生生的被 Thor 操到射出来了，精液射在了 Thor 的腹肌上，还有一些也粘在了自己的小腹上，但 Thor 又怎么满足，体力近乎非人的 Thor 一直把 Loki 抵在墙上操干，最后，他把自己的精液射在了 跪在地上的 Loki 的脸上，后穴和脸上全是精液的 Loki 被 Thor 胡乱地抱起来了，塞回了 Loki 房间的被子里。

Thor 觉得，这种小混蛋，是时候教训一下了。看到被他长时间的操干而昏睡的 Loki 他的心底泛起了几分疯狂。

第二天，Loki 醒过来后，他感觉自己的脸湿漉漉的，一抹，发现全是精液，而且后穴里也留出了暧昧的液体。他强撑着剧痛的腰腿走到楼上的浴室里准备自己清理，就在他准备自己抠挖出穴内的精液时，Thor 端着水走了进来。

"这么羞耻的动作，把你的小穴对着我，是还想再来一次吗？" Thor 明显不怀好意的说道


End file.
